User talk:ScarlethX
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Roxy708 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Stellamusa101 (talk) 18:12, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Oh..okay then. BTW can you not visit this wiki? It's hidden, lol ღ'''Stellamusa 22:07, July 31, 2013 (UTC) hello Emerald! my name is daniella. welcome to this wiki by the way this wiki should be hidden and only ''5 users'' can edit and view it so don't tell anyone about this wiki. It shall be hidden! I am–… UNKNOWN 22:12, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Could you use proper grammar and not tell anyone about this wiki? :D Stella (talk) 21:40, August 1, 2013 (UTC) #We, in fact, are BFFs. #If you want to be an admin here..make more edits :D #Don't tell anyone about this wiki Stella (talk) would you join my twin sister's wiki http://jewelsandgems.wikia.com/wiki/Jewels_and_the_Gems_Wiki ? invite all the people here it is about the Gems and the Jewels you are an admin there. Okay. :D Don't invite other people, please! I don't want anyone else because I think we already have enough users around here. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Victoria Justice']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 21:40, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Emi, you on? D: [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Victoria Justice']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 12:15, August 5, 2013 (UTC) I can't right now, sorry I'm busy. If you give me a message I'll reply it after 30 minutes because I'm watching TV right now. Anyways, edit any page if you think it's necessary :D! And talk to other users too, don't just talk to me. Talk to Dania or Luna! :D [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Victoria Justice']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 14:33, August 5, 2013 (UTC) :I'll be in chat after 30 minutes from now. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Victoria Justice']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 14:34, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Be sure to be on chat after 15 minutes [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Victoria Justice']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 14:45, August 5, 2013 (UTC) OMG Scarleth look at this screenshot Daniella (DaniellaTheDirisShipper) took: http://tgama.teenagedreams.wikia.com/wiki/File:Look.jpg [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Victoria Justice']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 09:18, August 6, 2013 (UTC) i am pretty good. you? Dania - My talk :3 09:24, August 6, 2013 (UTC) I'm good. Did you see the photo Daniella took? Below is the screenshot she took >:( See it? Ugh! [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Victoria Justice']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 22:08, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Rose is really getting on my nerves now. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Victoria Justice']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 04:36, August 7, 2013 (UTC) :BTW, season 2 is about Sugar (if you haven't watch it). [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Victoria Justice']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 04:37, August 7, 2013 (UTC) NO! Do that at the fanon portal! [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Victoria Justice']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 02:32, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Note Hello, I'd like to thank you for making a fanon. Just a little thing, though, this page, believed to be yours, needs much more content. Please expand it or consider it to be deleted. Thank you. Luna - Wanna be a Lunaian? 12:21, August 10, 2013 (UTC) We don't need the necessity for those pages! [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 15:56, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Yesterday me, Luna and Daniella went on chat we'd say no. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 16:01, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Do I have to explain? Your fanon pages are of disorder and you're not writing good sentences on this wiki! This wiki uses Medium English for personalities, Simple English for user and talk pages and Advanced English for descriptions! [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 16:06, August 11, 2013 (UTC) : And for your information, Lana asked you to add more content on your fanon pages, and if it isn't completed, use the sandbox for some coding testing, and some testing of other pages. Wikia recommends each user a sandbox! : Sorry if I sound rude, but we don't want any spammer. We only block a spammer who spammed too much. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 16:16, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Hello ScarlethX. We'd like to thank you for your interest in fanon. However, we advise you to go to the fanon guideliness page for more information on creating your very own fanon page. Thank you. Luna - My real name is Lana 06:58, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Are you online, Emerald? I'm worried! D: [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 14:37, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Malaysian time for that? Also please read the fanon guidelines! [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 03:58, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Nah. Anyways, why did you copy my talkbox? [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 06:56, August 22, 2013 (UTC) # She does not copy other people's talkbox. # She makes good edits. # She does not lie, unlike you. Vampira Coven is just your dream! [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 01:04, September 7, 2013 (UTC) I'll shorten your block, just use proper grammar, and make better edits. Most of your edits are bad. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 14:35, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I stalked your edits and you only edit people's talkpages. For other pages, you only add 5-10 sentences. Besides, I have much proper grammar :3 [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 02:19, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Will you stop lying to me? Proper grammar is not about sentences, I was talking about proper SPELLING (which is grammar). SPELL better. And by the way, you're not Spanish. Stop lying to me because months ago you said your native was English! [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 05:26, September 9, 2013 (UTC) For generations my family have the talent to know if someone's lying. And basically you're not Spanish. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 14:25, September 9, 2013 (UTC)